


wanna sex you up

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Hades, F/M, blending my love of 80's soul w/ these nerds, hades drunkenly serenading lmao, hades is baby, light spiciness, persephone wins best girlfriend award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little pebble thrown at Persephone's balcony window was all she needed to confirm that it was in fact her boyfriend drunkenly singing outside of her apartment.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	wanna sex you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/gifts).



> this fic is specifically for bee, as her and I both believe there needs to be more drunk hades content in this world <3 hope you enjoy bee!! this was supposed to be wayyy more comedic and spicy, but the lovey dovey feels took over 🥺 for everyone else reading, tysm for reading!! enjoy! the title comes from the song "I wanna sex you up" by color me badd 🤎🥃
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Persephone felt her phone vibrating against her cheek for what felt like the hundredth time that night, groaning as she looked over to check the time. It was damn near two in the morning, what could someone possibly want _now?_ She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes before she sat up to look at her phone, eyes widening when she saw the notifications.

_5 missed calls from Hades_ 🤍

 _3 new voicemails from Hades_ 🤍

 _1 missed FatesTime call from Hades_ 🤍

 _10 new text messages from Hades_ 🤍

Panic washed over her as she saw the notifications, quickly dialing her boyfriend’s number and scowling when it went straight to voicemail.

She tried to remember where he said he was going that night, before remembering that his brothers were dragging him to karaoke night at one of their favorite bars downtown. She scowled even harder as she thought of all the trouble his brothers could’ve gotten him in, going to dial Zeus’ number before she heard it.

“ _I wanna sex you up.....”_

At first she thought she was just hearing things, but then she heard a silky smooth voice continue to sing one of the songs her mother listened to back in the moral realm (in private, of course), right outside of her balcony.

A little pebble thrown at her balcony window was all she needed to confirm that it was in fact her boyfriend drunkenly singing outside of her apartment.

“ _I wanna rub you down....”_

Persephone hurriedly went out to her balcony as he continued to sing, too distracted by his drunkenness to notice the way his face flushed more red than it already was when he laid eyes on her.

“Baby!” He said cheerily, stumbling a little as he got closer to the balcony. “Did you like my song? I rehearsed it pacifically for you,” he said, pointing up at her and letting out a small hiccup. He looked extremely disheveled, dress jacket missing despite it being chilly out, hair all over the place, and missing one of his shoes.

_Damn his brothers._

“Ssh! Hades, you have to be quiet.”

“ _Girl you know I’m hooked on you...”_

“ _Hades, ssh!_ One second, let me come down...”

“I brought a condom this time!”

Persephone didn’t know whether to be turned on or mortified.

She scurried down the hallway, careful to tiptoe as lightly as she could as she passed Artemis’ room so she didn’t wake her. She knew that Artemis had a _strict_ no-boys-allowed rule for their place, and the last thing she needed was getting caught smuggling in her drunken boyfriend during unholy hours.

She found him propped against the front door, nearly falling over on top of her as she lugged him into her arms. “Hades, what in fate’s name are you doing here? _How_ did you even get here?”

He was stumbling as she tried to help him up the stairs, his dense body almost too much for her much smaller one to carry. He chuckled before answering, “I missed you. Besides, Zeus dropped me off! He’s not completely useless,” there was a slur in his words as he knocked over a flower vase in their hallway, letting out a laugh before seeing a tiny pink hand cover his mouth.

“Honey, we just have to be quiet for a little longer, okay? Let me just get you to my room and— _did you just lick my hand?!”_

She pulled her hand back, frowning as she wiped off his saliva with the back of her pajama shirt. She managed to finally lug his huge frame into her room, plopping him down on the bed. She turned to get some water before she noticed he was dozing off, quickly going to grab his arm to prop him up. “Baby, you have to stay awake. Here, drink some water.” She tipped his chin so he drank, before frowning when he spit it back out.

“Don’t want it,” he said, pulling her into a tight embrace and laying back down, “just want you.”

She frowned harder, wrangling herself out of his grasp and standing in front of him, letting out a small laugh as he pouted, trying to hide in her sheets. “One, you need to drink water, because I’m pretty sure you’re dehydrated. Two, you smell like bourbon and smoke, we need to get you into a bath.”

He seemed to perk up at “bath”, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her breasts. “Does bath mean funny business?”

She swatted the back of his head, moving to haul him up and into her bathroom. “No. A bath means _a bath._ You’re not getting in my bed until you’re clean, mister.”

He frowned, leaning against the counter top to regain balance before beginning to strip himself of his clothes. “Are you sure you don’t want... _this....”_ he said, trying to look seductive as possible as he took off his pants. Persephone just laughed, his appearance far too disheveled and his movements way too sloppy to be considered a strip tease. She began to run a bath, trying to avoid the way her body heated up as she glanced at his naked body. They can do funny business when he’s sober.

He sat in, letting out a little moan at the warm water as Persephone began to wash him up, grabbing a cup to wet the top of his head. “Fates, why are you so _dirty?”_ She teased, running her fingers through his hair to take out the mats before lathering it with shampoo. Hades let out a hiccup before replying, “Because I’ve been a dirty dirty boy.”

Persephone snorted, washing down his chest and forcing herself not to focus on the heat swirling between her legs as she reached closer to his abdomen. “Very funny. What did I tell you about going out with your brothers? They always seem to get you in trouble.” She washed the shampoo out of his hair before finishing him off with conditioner, loving the way his head nuzzled into her chest as she sat behind him. “That may be true, but tonight they led me to you,” he said, looking up at her with so much clarity in his eyes she could’ve sworn he was sober. She blushed, massaging the conditioner into his soft air, feeling Hades begin to relax beneath her touch.

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?”

Persephone blushed even harder, focusing on washing the conditioner out of his hair with the cup. “Are you saying that just to butter me up to the idea of getting into bed with you?”

He snorted. “No,” he said, before adding, “Did it work?”

Persephone rolled her eyes, before going to drain the bath and grab a pink fuzzy towel for him to wrap around his waist. Albeit still a little drunk, he was _definitely_ looking better than he was when he first got to her place. “There, the dirty boy is all washed up,” she said, before pressing a light kiss to his chest. “I’m going to go look for some clothes for you. Stay right here, okay?”

She went out to her bedroom and rummaged around in her dresser, cursing herself for not stealing anymore of Hades’ clothes from her last visit. She opted for a plain blue shirt and dark blue boxers that she stole from him (successfully) from her latest visit to his house, before returning to the bathroom. “I couldn’t find much else, but here you go — _Fates, Hades!”_

Hades was leaning triumphantly against the countertop in all his naked glory, wriggling his eyebrows at her before letting out a little hiccup that was far too adorable from a man of his stature. He started to sway over to Persephone, continuing to sing the song he was serenading her with from outside, “ _I’ve been waiting for you, girl...”_

Persephone tried to look everywhere but _there,_ trying to feign ignorance as he made his way over to her, covering her eyes with his shirt. He was quick to move her arm from her face, pulling her into a deep kiss that she immediately melted into. He tasted like the finest bourbon and cigars, and she knew she could never get enough of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling when he lifted her up to set her on her countertop, pressing open mouthed kisses into the side of her neck and sliding his hands up her shirt.

She mewled in response, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting out a shrill moan as he began to rut his arousal against her. His hands found what they were looking for, kneading into her breasts just the way she liked making her keen, pressing her head against the bathroom mirror and moaning as he began to leave little bites on her neck. He was rutting harder against her now, her underwear the only barrier between his hardness and her arousal. “ _Hades...”_ she whined as he moved to lift her shirt up, before opening her eyes and remembering where she was.

She was so caught up in the moment that she completely forgot he was all but a drunken mess singing outside her window just an hour ago. She forced herself to stop, halting his movements and moving to unwrap her legs from his waist. “My love, as much as I want this, and _trust me_ I do, you’re still not completely sober.” She said, trying to remain stern as he tried to give her those puppy eyes he knew she couldn’t resist. When her sternness didn’t relent he sighed, bringing her into a hug and whispering, “Cuddles on your bed then?”

Persephone grinned, getting off the counter top and helping him with his clothes, trying hard to ignore the tempting tent in his boxers. “Now that I can get behind,” she said, before squealing when he swatted her ass as she brought them over to her bed. She reached for the cup of water on her nightstand, “ _Now_ will you drink some water?”, she teased, handing him the cup he stubbornly refused earlier. He gave her a look, cheeks still slightly pink as he took the water. “Just for you,” he said, before quickly downing the cup with a loud smack of his lips. Perhaps he was more dehydrated than he previously thought.

Persephone laid back and got comfortable before beckoning Hades to lay on her chest, careful not to put too much of his weight on her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She ran her hands through his damp hair, loving the way he nuzzled closer against her neck.

“Persephone?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for taking care of me tonight.”

“Always, honey.”

“... Persephone?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She continued her gentle massage of his scalp until she felt his tiny snores against her chest, smiling to herself before soon finding herself lulled into sleep.

———————————

Artemis got up earlier than usual today, opting to make herself a good breakfast before her long day of work. Being a badass wasn’t easy.

Her brows furrowed as she walked out into her hallway and saw the broken flower vase laying on the floor. _So that’s what I heard last night? Which means...._

She tiptoed over to Persephone’s door, quietly opening it and scowling when she saw her roommate wrapped up in bed with her not-so-secret lover nuzzled against her. _She swears she’s good at keeping secrets,_ Artemis thought with a playful roll of her eyes, before closing the door and letting out a small smile as she let them resume their beauty rest.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i have a headcanon that demeter listens to old school r&b, this is the hill i will die on. feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
